Not well
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: After saving Ra from a potion injection thanks to Septimus, Thatch soon finds that he is not feeling well, and takes some time off from school. Unfortunately for him, this is one of the most powerful potions Septimus has ever made. And there is a strong chance he won't be able to pull through.
1. Movie night

**I've really been wanting to do this story for a long time now. I was going to wait until something happened later, but I think this fits a bit better. You'll all see why later though. I feel very bad for Thatch too...**

* * *

Dusk smiled as Makenzi nuzzled against his arm, the woman smiling lovingly up at the vampire. Thatch felt his lips curve in a bit sadly before turning back to the movie.

It was a late Friday night, and the child and the Ramirez family were all watching a movie. It was Wreck it Ralph, and it was at the point Ralph was falling to his doom. But he was dying heroically, so it was ok. To be honest, Thatch was losing focus on the movie. He had been focusing on Dusk and Makenzi.

The blond haired angel woman had been included in many of the recent family nights, and it honestly bothered him greatly. He didn't hate the woman- she seemed nice beyond belief. He was just... not quite ready to share Dusk yet. He knew how selfish that sounded, he just didn't want Dusk to forget about him just yet.

The child turned and looked at the twins, who were both leaning against the other and smiling happily at the movie. He could tell they were getting tired, yet they seemed happy just to spend time with the family. Turning again, he saw Fatch curled up in a ball beside Dusk, cuddling his Flippy bear close, sleeping soundly. It was honestly adorable to Thatch. It wasn't often he slept like that.

He turned once more, finding Midnight and Katie laying their heads on Marco's lap, Marco himself watching the movie intensively. It honestly made Thatch happy to see the older male seem so happy. He was almost like Fatch when it came to emotions. Or... how Fatch used to be.

The credits to the film began to roll, getting the creatures in the too squirm and get to their feet. Except Fatch, who was still asleep. It wasn't a problem though. Fatch often slept on the couch. Slowly Thatch rose to his feet as well, closing and yawning a bit loudly. He heard Dusk giggling at him, reopening his eyes to see the older a mere few feet in front of him.

" Looks like someone's tired. "

He said softly, carefully scooping the child into his arms. Thatch blushed brightly at this, but didn't squirm this time. He'd gotten used to this. It was just Dusk being Dusk.

" Come on. It's bed time. "

Thatch nodded, closing his eyes gently. He rested into the icy cold skin that he'd grown so used to feeling with Dusk and his family. They all had naturally cold skin for some reason. But there were days where Thatch really appreciated it.

He felt one of Dusk's arms shift, followed by a lone door creak, signaling they'd reached his room. His room wasn't very extravagant, but it still had everything he could possibly want. A coffin in the top center of the room, a small fish tank to the right of it, a nightstand to the left of it with an alarm clock on it, a red covered windowsill where he could sit and star gaze with two drawers below it to hold his stuff (mostly his ducks), a closet in the back of the room, three grey shelves on the right wall and dresser beside the closet on the right wall. It was a pretty nice room for Thatch, as he loved having room for things and he loved taking care of the goldfish in his tank.

He felt Dusk shift again, lifting the lid of the coffin with his foot. Carefully he was laid down into his bed, laying flat on his back with his hands folded to his stomach. He simply stared up at at Dusk blankly, watching the older smile at him.

" Would you like Noir, Thatch? "

Dusk asked softly, turning to the black teddy bear sitting on the window sill. Thatch sat up with his arms for support before smiling, blushing a little.

" Yes please. "

The older smiled brighter before walking over to the bear and holding it close to his chest. Slowly he walked back over, kneeling as he was at the side of the coffin, handing the boy the bear. Thatch gratefully accepted it, hugging it tightly.

" Aw... "

Dusk cooed, ruffling the others hair.

" See you in the morning kiddo. "

" 'Night... "

The older stood up and started to head towards the door. As he reached it, he heard a soft, timid sounding voice call to him.

" Um... Dusk? "

Dusk froze, his hand on the door knob, turning to the child once again.

" Um... d-do you think you'll ever... um... marry Makenzi? "

The prince was a little taken back by this question. In truth, he'd been thinking about it. Makenzi was kind, sweet, fun, sassy and she loved kids. She was pretty much everything he searched for in a woman. She was perfect. He could really see himself living with her.

But why was Thatch asking about it? He knew the child always seemed a LITTLE uneasy around the angel girl, but he didn't think the boy HATED her or anything. Why would he be wondering about marriage? It just didn't seem like something he'd ask about. Maybe he was worried about Dusk not having as much time to spend with him? He remembered Thatch had been worried about this before, so it'd make sense.

Slowly Dusk smiled again, much softer this time as he sat down in the coffin. Although, due to his superior height, his legs stuck out kinda funny, and it got the child to giggle.

" Thatch, I'll admit I've thought of it. "

He said honestly, disregarding the child's frown.

" But even if I do, you know I'll still be here for you. And I know Makenzi would be DELIGHTED to be your mother. "

Thatch looked down, poking his index fingers together nervously.

" W-well... I-I think a part of me knows that... "

He said softly.

" But the other part of me can't help it... y-you gotta understand I wasn't raised right, s-so I DO get doubts about family... "

Dusk smiled a bit and placed a comforting hand on his head.

" Trust me, I get it. Fatch used to be the same way. "

" He DID?! "

Thatch jumped, amazed when Dusk stayed calm.

" You gotta remember Fatch never even knew we existed until he was eight. It took him such a long time to trust us. Don't worry. I know just how you feel. "

The older squirmed, getting to his feet with a slight struggle, to which Thatch laughed at again. Maybe Dusk shouldn't have even sat in the coffin to begin with...

" Get some sleep kiddo. "

Dusk said softly, reaching the door again as the child laid back down in the coffin.

" I'll see you in the morning ok? "

" Ok... "

Thatch muttered, reaching up and pulling the lid down.

" Good night Dusk... "

* * *

" Hit the deck! "

Two demons and a dragon immediately hit the floor as an explosion sounded the room. A vast amount of hot liquid spilled on them, and if it had been water, then it would've been very, VERY painful for one of them.

Slowly the leader, the blue winged orange haired fire demon, stood up and began wiping the gooey liquid off his shirt. The dragon was not far behind him, although he attempted to lick his substance off his fingers, only to be stopped by the dark looking psychic demon.

" Blitz, don't lick that! "

He yelped, forcing the drakes hands down.

" G-geez Aries! "

Blitz mumbled, shaking a bit.

" Why? "

" Because it's a powerful potion. "

The fire demon responded calmly, moving back to his caldron glumly. He twirled a clawed finger around the now burnt liquid, frowning.

" Strange ain't it? "

He mumbled, glaring down into his failed experiment.

" I can possess freakin Flash himself, yet I still have problems making freakin potions. "

Aries frowned, placing a hand down on his shoulder, ignoring the burning sensation in his hand.

" Don't worry Septimus. "

He said softly.

" You probably just added too much nightshade. "

Septimus sighed, closing his eyes gently.

" Probably... "

The fire demon plopped down on his knees, lighting his hand on fire and restarting the fire below the caldron.

" I hope I can get this potion to turn out. I'm running out of ways to slow down those stupid kids... "

" I'm sure you'll get it sir. You're very creative. "

Septimus blushed softly at the compliment, looking away and slowly standing up.

" What does this potion do anyway? "

Blitz asked gently, hopping up and looking at the substance. Septimus scratched the back of his head, looking at the liquid in uncertainty.

" I'm... not to sure myself really. "

The demon answered honestly, grabbing the knife on the edge of the pot. He pulled up his sleeve and ran the blade along his arm, letting the blood drip into the concoction. As weird as it sounded, he needed demonic blood for this potion. And he couldn't take it from Aries.

This is about where he messed up last time. Everything was here, and he added the right amount of nightshade this time, and he needed to figure out the last ingredient. Something tough, yet breakable. Something that wouldn't agree with a creatures stomach should they ingest it.

The sound of scratching filled the room, and Septimus looked to find Blitz scratching his arms. However, bits of his scales were falling from his arms and into the potion. Septimus was about to stop him, when it hit him. Scales were perfect. Grabbing the drake when JUST enough fell, the potion sent out a puff of smoke in the form of a red skull.

Septimus panted a few times before cheering, hugging Blitz and spinning him around in a circle in the air.

" BLITZ! "

He cried.

" YOU'RE A GENIUS! "

* * *

**Very calm first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Shot!

**Got a head start. Hurray!**

* * *

Thatch sighed as he boarded the pirate ship, having not wanted to leave the Ramirez family home quite yet. They'd had a nice weekend, and he always hated leaving for the rest of the week. Fatch was of course leaving with him, but Fatch was a little tougher in this sense. Besides, school always seemed to go by so slowly. Even with all the friends he had there, the school days just felt long...

The vampire plopped down into the seat, Fatch sitting beside him as well, smiling at the creatures in front of them, Casper and Mantha, and to the left of them Ra and Zeke. And one werewolf in the isle, Jake. The ghost in front of him looked back and smiled, rotating so he could look at him better.

" Hey Thatch. "

He greeted happily, causing Mantha to turn around as well.

" How'd your weekend go? "

" It was pretty nice. "

Thatch said softly.

" We had another movie night on Friday. We watched Wreck it Ralph. It was such a good movie... "

" Any treats? "

Zeke asked, leaning over Ra, who squeaked at the feeling of being squished.

" Uh, yeah. "

Thatch said with a gentle smile.

" Popcorn, a lot of soda, ice cream... "

The children could see Fatch shift a bit upon the mention of ice cream before he calmed down and looked off to the right of the ship. The children looked back a each other before breaking into giggle fits. That's what a lot of them loved about Fatch. The prince would ALWAYS perk up to ice cream. It was funny and adorable at the same time.

Thatch stretched his back out, relaxing as well as he could in his chair. So far the day was starting well. Hopefully it would stay that way. He didn't ink he could handle anything too exciting right now.

" Hey guys... "

Jake chimed in, looking worried as he placed a hand on his chin in thought, slowly turning to the group.

" Did anyone remember to study for the test in history? "

Almost immediately everyone began to mutter in a panic. All except Fatch, who simply huffed and began to tap his right fang.

* * *

_" Have you figured out what this potion does yet, sir? "_

_Aries asked through the closed door, gently knocking on the door._

_" The Scare School has started up, now would be a good time t-... Sir? "_

_Slowly, a bit hesitantly, he turned the doorknob and quietly stepped into the alchemy room, surprised when he found Septimus, the current king of hell, out cold in front of the caldron. He was curled up in a ball, his wings cupping either side of the bowl, looking like he was rather content with himself._

_Aries found himself smiling brightly at the other demons serene look, almost not wanting to wake him up. But he knew that Septimus wouldn't want to miss his chance for evil, so he couldn't let him sleep to much longer. Slowly he walked over and bent down by his side, carefully shaking his shoulders. Septimus grumbled, his eyes closing tight before he used his hands to push himself into a kneeling position._

_" Ngh... "_

_He mumbled, blinking tiredly before rubbing his eyes._

_" No daddy... I don't wanna fight Oren... "_

_Aries pulled back at this, looking confused as hell._

_" Wh-who's Oren? "_

_Septimus' eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly before they settled into a calm look._

_" I don't know. "_

_He said simply, scratching his lower back. Aries' mouth hung open, his index finger raised as if he were going to ask a question before his mouth closed, looking off to the side as his finger bent. He decided he wouldn't bother asking. This was FAR from the first time Septimus has confused him. He watched as the fiery one looked down into the bubbly red liquid._

_" Anyway, I think the potions ready. Now we just need to set it into motion. "_

_" Have you figured out what it does yet? "_

_" Mmmm, not yet. But no time like the present, eh? "_

_Aries nodded, his tear drop gem glowing a bit. Without moving his hands, he levitated over a syring and a bit of the potion, mentally pouring it into the vial. Popping the lid, he handed Septimus the needle._

_" Thanks. "_

_Septimus said softly, rushing off towards the door. Aries watched him leave before sighing, levitating the pot off of the fire and lowering it to the other side of the room. There were days when he thought Septimus was getting better, and then he'd pull stuff like this. Maybe there wasn't quite as much good in him as he once thought... don't get him wrong, he wasn't going to give up on him, he'd just have to be a little more cautious._

* * *

Thatch sighed greatly, pinching the rim of his nose in frustration. The students had taken their test, and, needless to say, the only one who could possibly feel good about how they did was Fatch. But the prince had an advantage with his photographic memory.

They were all heading out to lunch now, to which Thatch was grateful for. He was hungry, and he wanted to get his mind off of the test. His brain hurt so much he could barely even comprehend he was walking. All he knew was he hadn't fallen onto the cold stone below him.

He watched as the majority of the group cut the corner. He was going to follow suite when he heard someone fall to the ground, a peculiar animal help following afterwards. The vampire jumped a bit and turned to see Ra on the floor, poor little Nightmare crushed beneath the mummy's chest. It seemed like Nightmare had been running and Ra tripped over him. Thatch hurried over and moved Ra off the twin-tailed alien animal, watching as it rushed away, leaning the mummy against the wall.

" You alright man? "

He asked gently, getting a nod out of the mummy.

" Ugh, yeah. "

Ra responded holding his waist.

" Geez that little thing is easy to trip over. "

" Heh... you said it. "

Thatch chuckled, looking to where Nightmare ran off.

" Last Wednesday I was getting a drink of water and I tripped over him. Heheh... I was just lucky that it wasn't blood... "

The two laughed before standing up, Ra dusting himself off a bit. Yet they didn't move. They couldn't explain it, but something was off about the hallway.

" Hey, uh... "

Ra stuttered, wiping his forehead free of sweat.

" Did it get hotter in here? "

" Ugh... yeah... "

Thatch huffed, turning to the left. Immediately his eyes widened and he grabbed Ra's upper arms, preventing him from moving. Feeling scared, the mummy turned to see what Thatch had been looking at. And he yelped at what he saw too.

Septimus was there, and he looked VERY power happy. His eyes were red, and he was grinning wickedly. There was also a needle in his hand, which ALWAYS meant trouble.

The creatures yelped and moved to run, only to bump head first into each other. Now dizzy and disoriented, they couldn't comprehend what was happening. Thatch shook his head, trying to regain his bearings, just in time to see Septimus' arm pull back, the needle now flying towards the mummy.

" You're in the way! "

Thatch yelped. Without thinking, he rushed over and shoved the mummy down, feeling a poking sensation in his abdomen. And it seemed to irritate Septimus.

" Flash D*** it! "

He hollered, stomping his feet, fire shooting from the spot he stomped. Quickly the demon vanished, leaving the two there in confusion. Confused as to why he simply left like that. But they didn't care too much about that. As long as he was gone...

Ra stood up, reached forward and pulled the syringe out of the vampires middle. Thatch hissed, covering where the needle had been.

" Dude! "

The mummy yelped, looking up at the vampire in concern.

" Are you ok?! "

" I... I think so. "

Thatch mumbled, rubbing the afflicted area.

" Maybe we got lucky and it was purely meant for you. Maybe it didn't do anything to me... "

" Hey. "

Ra intervened, placing a hand on the others shoulder.

" Thanks for saving me man. "

Thatch blushed a bit, looking down and and folding his hands together.

" Heh... don't mention it... "

Thatch began to walk to the cafeteria, leaving Ra to simply look at the now empty needle. He could only wonder what had been in the syringe in the first place. Maybe it was something deadly, or even something that could paralyze one's entire body or nervous system. Was it meant primarily for him? Hmm... maybe he should keep an eye on Thatch. Just in case the syringe had something serious.

* * *

_" What happened sir? "_

_Aries asked gently as the fire demon re-entered Nerezza, holding Blitz close to him just in case. Septimus growled in what seemed like anger before cutting himself off and throwing his head back, laughing hysterically. Aries backed up a bit, afraid of what Septimus was thinking or doing. _

_" Success! "_

_Septimus cried, head snapping back down. A grin was plastered on his face, his eyes flaring red. _

_" Just as I expected! That little vampire kid protected the mummy! The potion was a direct hit! And now... "_

_The fire demon plopped down onto his fire proof bean bag, arms resting at the top, crossing his leg over the other. _

_" We wait for it to take effect. "_

* * *

**Hope you all liked! **


	3. Fever stricken

**I'm not too sure where I'm going with this chapter. I just hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

_The week and weekend had seemingly blown by, and the previous fear that Ra held for the potion had slowly diminished. So far it seemed like nothing had happened to Thatch, other than slight dizziness on Thursday. He said it was nothing though, and he bounced back pretty quickly. So it wasn't a huge deal. Beside, Thatch had promised him he'd tell him if he felt anything unusual. It was clear the vampire was a bit nervous about the potion as well. But Ra couldn't really blame him for being paranoid. Having Septimus inject you with an unknown potion was a truly frightening thing._

_They had yet to tell their friends about the potion yet. Thatch didn't want them to __unnecessarily worry about him. Even if the potion did anything, it hadn't yet, and he felt there'd be no reason to worry the, if it didn't do anything. Don't get him wrong, he'd tell them if it DID do anything, but until then he asked Ra to keep it a secret. This went on until Friday had passed, and the weekend had come. The vampire hadn't felt anything, and he'd had fun with his family. He'd pretty much forgotten about the potion. _

_That is until Monday was upon them. And things had taken a turn. _

* * *

Thatch instantly knew something was wrong when he woke up. His coffin felt abnormally warm, and he almost felt like he couldn't move. But he could also hear his alarm clock buzzing, and knew he couldn't skip school. So against his will, he propped open the lid, and crawled his way out of the coffin. As he stood, a surge of dizziness struck him, and he almost fell over. He had to use the coffin to support himself until he recovered from the dizzy spell.

Slowly he sighed, clenching his eyes shut for a second before he started to move again. With each step he took, his feet grew heavier, and he didn't want to move anymore. Yet he knew if he took to long up here, Dusk would grow worried, and would come up to check on him. And worrying Dusk was the LAST thing he wanted to do.

The creature made his way down the stairs, the unbearable sense of falling over coming him, causing him to practically cling to the railing in an attempt to prevent it. He wanted to just sit down at the table and forget he'd even gotten out of bed.

Soon he reached the table, and he practically plopped right into the chair. The rest of the Ramirez family was there as well, happily eating the breakfast Dusk had made. Funny as it was normally Fatch who made breakfast, but it seemed like the vampire wasn't in the mood to do so this morning.

Thatch looked down at oatmeal below him, feeling a bit uneasy just by looking at it. He'd never been a huge fan of oatmeal. Just the texture of it made him feel like he was drinking ectoplasm, and it slithered down his throat slowly...

The creature felt his stomach grumble at him angrily, causing him to grit his fangs and wrap his arms around his stomach._ ' Ok, ' _He thought bitterly._ ' Gotta quit thinking about that... ' _Slowly he grabbed the apple juice beside him, and took a tiny sip. His stomach was in knots; he didn't think he could handle eating anything right now.

Unfortunately his lack of eating didn't go unnoticed. After all, the prince in question was very observant.

" You feeling alright Thatch? "

Fatch asked gently, lowering his glass of milk. Thatch inwardly grumbled; seriously, nothing ever got past that prince. It made being discrete very difficult... Thatch put on the best smile he could, yet still slightly sheepishly.

" Yeah. I'm fine. "

Upon hearing his own hoarse voice, he immediately cleared his throat, praying Fatch didn't catch it.

" Just, eh, don't really care for oatmeal. "

Fatch raised a questionable eyebrow, obviously getting suspicious about the boys behavior. But at least the change in his tonality helped his situation. The prince tapped his front fangs with his claw, obviously questioning the boys statement.

" I could fix you something else if you'd like. "

Thatch felt his stomach churn again upon the suggestion of food, praying he didn't show any facial expression to the unpleasant feeling. He forced a light smile, trying to seem as sincere as he could.

" Oh no, I wouldn't want to be a bother... "

Fatch finally seemed to back off, shrugging a bit before returning to his own meal. Thatch inwardly sighed, seeing Dusk enter the room from the corner of his eye. The older prince slowly sat down on the other side of Thatch and almost instantly noticed the child not eating either.

" Is it no good kiddo? "

He asked gently, causing Thatch to squirm as soon ALL eyes fell on him. He gulped, burning his throat a little, before smiling nervously at everyone.

" I-I'm just not a fan of oatmeal. "

Dusk seemed to be contemplating something before he looked straight at the child.

" I think I'd like you to at least eat a little bit Thatch. "

He said softly, frowning as Thatch made a face.

" I'm sorry, but lunch time back at Scare School won't be for a while, and I'd hate if you were starving before then. At least take a few bites. "

Thatch clutched at his waist from beneath the table, trying to ignore the ache that was slowly beginning to become unbearable. Every fiber in his body was telling him not to do it, but he knew if he didn't, then the others would know something was up. Slowly, begrudgingly, he picked up the spoon and stared at the gooey substance, feeling sick just by LOOKING at it. He felt his lips quiver and he quickly shoved it into his mouth.

He simply swallowed it. He didn't dare try to taste it. The taste would only nauseate him further. The way it slithered down his throat was enough to disgust him. He tried not to whimper at it's irritating feel. To make everything worse, the oatmeal sank like a rock into his already upset stomach.

This time he whimpered, feeling truly dreadful now. If he hadn't felt sick to his stomach before, then he certainly did now. Dusk looked concerned about this, watching as the child started to shake.

" A-are you ok Thatch? "

Dusk asked softly, although Thatch barely acknowledged it. Immediately he jumped up and began rushing off to the bathroom.

He quickly closed the door, praying no one followed him and simply knelt at the foot of the toilet. The poor creature, who felt a cold sweat breaking out, sitting on his knees now. He wrapped his arms around his waist, gritting his fangs harshly. He knew what was about to befall him. And he was dreading it.

A knocking could be heard on the door, causing the boy to jump a bit. He knew it was either Fatch or Dusk. He was kinda hoping, if it had to be anyone, that it was Dusk.

" You ok kid? "

It was Dusk. Thatch was about to respond when his stomach churned worse than before, and soon found he couldn't speak as he promptly threw up.

" ... Guess not. "

The older called out. Before the child knew what had happened, he felt a cold hand on his back. He flinched a bit, turning to see Dusk was now kneeling at his side. The prince appeared apologetic and simply sat there, waiting till the child was ready to move again.

* * *

" Mmmm... "

Thatch moaned, his fingers gripping the older's purple shirt as he carried him to the living room. The child actually felt WORSE than before. His head was pounding, and he still felt unbelievably sick to his stomach. There was also a slight ringing in his ears, not helping his head what-so-ever,. The only good thing right now as the cold emanating from Dusk was rather soothing to his current warm temperature.

He felt his back collide with soft fabric, that faintly smelled of rosemary. Slowly he forced his eyes to open, finding Dusk sitting beside his legs, and the other Ramirez children at the entrance of the living room, looking very concerned for his well being. In all truthfulness, it warmed his heart to know they all cared about him this much.

A cold hand pressed against his forehead to which he accepted gratefully. The cold felt great against his forehead...

" Well... you DEFINITELY got a fever... "

Dusk murmured, shaking his head and pulling away.

" Thats it. There's no way you're going to school today. "

" B-but-! "

Thatch yelped, immediately trying to sit up. Dusk, however, wouldn't stand for it and forced him to lay back down.

" No but's Thatch. "

Dusk hissed softly.

" You threw up, and you have a fever. I bet you have a head ache too, don't you? "

Thatch blinked sadly and looked away, refusing to answer the question. He knew Dusk understood. That the prince knew the answer. Dusk smirked a bit at his minor victory before turning to Fatch.

" Think you can tell the headmasters that Thatch will be home for a while? "

Fatch nodded softly. Thatch whined softly, crossing his arms in defeat.

* * *

" So where's Thatch? "

Mantha asked gently, putting her spoon down and leaning in closer to Fatch. It was lunch time at Scar School now, and everyone was asking where Thatch was.

" Dusk had him stay home. "

Fatch explained softly.

" He's got a fever. "

Ra jumped, his knees hitting the table and spilling multiple trays and soups. Thatch was sick?! Could that have been from the potion?! If it was, then Thatch could be in real trouble!

Regaining his senses, he found everyone looking at him funny, Fatch being the exception. He was gritting his fangs and his claws were bared. It took a second for him to realize spilled hot soup into the vampires lap. Ra sucked in a breath through his teeth, a hand close to it nervously.

" Sorry man. "

" H-have something you wanna say, Ra? "

Ra hummed before slowly telling them about the potion.

* * *

**Poor Thatchy isn't feeling well... I wanna give him a hug... :(**


	4. Visiting

**This'll be an information based chapter, so be prepared for a lot of dialog. **

* * *

" So Septimus hit him with a potion? "

Casper inquired, looking worried. The students were now on the pirate ship, heading for Deedstown on a scare assignment. No one really wanted to go, but the headmasters said it had been a while, so it seemed like an appropriate day. But right now Casper's group and Thatch's gang didn't really care about the assignment right now. They were really more worried about Thatch.

Ra had just finished telling them about what had happened last Monday. How Septimus tried to hit him with a syringe, and it hit Thatch instead. He also explained Thatch didn't tell them because he didn't want them to worry if it turns out the potion didn't even do anything. And for an entire week, nothing had happened.

The other children looked deep in thought as Ra nodded to Casper's question, obviously having a lot on their minds. The mummy had just dropped a large bomb on them, so they clearly needed time to take it all in.

" This doesn't make much sense... "

Fatch said softly, tapping his fangs again. He'd been doing that a lot lately, and the other creatures didn't really understand it. They did know he tended to poke areas that were in pain, as he either liked it or it made him feel better. Maybe he had a fang-ache?

" If it was a potion made by Septimus, it should've reacted faster. Maybe Thatch's fever has nothing to do with the it... "

" He has a point... "

Mantha mumbled, raising a hand to her chin.

" Septimus' potions are usually fast acting. They do usually make us sick, as it's been used on you- Fatch- Dusk and Jake. But if he put that much effort into one potion, then I doubt it would just make him sick... "

" Still, to be safe, we should probably keep an eye on him. "

DummyGirl added, getting everyone to look at her. She hadn't been speaking up too often as of late. Neither had Slither or Mosshead. Yet Mosshead was soon added to the conversation as well.

" Just in case right? What if he gets worse? "

" Yeah, an' what if the fever is just a side affect to the actual potion? "

Everyone gasped and turned to Slither nervously, praying what he had just said wasn't true. To be honest, no one had thought of that. What if the potion was much more serious, and a bad fever was just a side effect? What if something far, FAR worse was going to happen to him?

They felt the boat jerk, realizing they'd landed in Deedstown. Slowly they rose from their seats and walked down off the boat. None of them felt ready for their scare assignment. They'd much rather spend time with Thatch, and make sure he was ok. Besides, the vampire had to be bored by now. Probably didn't have much to do.

As the children approached the headmasters, they soon learned they would not be able to focus on their assignments. Not while Thatch wasn't here. They were too worried. And if the potion did have any effects, what if they were taking effect now?

The children suddenly heard Fatch give off a growl, turning to see his eyes were shut, hands fisted tightly and his fangs were grit. He looked up at the headmasters, his crimson eyes glistening in pure desperation.

" S-sirs! "

He stuttered, getting the others to look at him curiously.

" Would it be alright if me and the others went to check up on Thatch? "

Alder and Dash looked at him curiously before looking at each other. Fatch gulped, fearing the headmasters were going to say no. What they said next really caught everyone off guard.

" Alright. "

Dash began.

" You all do good work. You may go check up on him. "

" B-but you must tell us how he's doing when you get back! "

Alder hurried, getting simple nods for the children.

" Of course sirs! "

Fatch said with a bright smile, bowing slightly. No one knew why, but they decided it was best no one questioned it.

" Th-thank you so much! "

* * *

Quietly the group entered Fatch's house, as he'd told them Thatch was most likely sleeping on the couch. As they entered, they made their way to the living room, finding Dusk helping Thatch into a sitting position, having him drink something. They assumed it was water. Slowly Dusk lowered it, and Thatch feebly wiped his mouth.

" R-really Dusk, I could've done that myself... "

He whined softly, looking up at the older as if he were a bit irritated by the fact Dusk tried to help him. Dusk simply smiled as he laid the boy back down.

" I know you could've. "

Dusk said kindly, poking the boys nose playfully.

" But I also know your head hurts and you'd sit up to fast. I also know you'd drink too much and make yourself sick. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. Everyone here has done it as well. "

Thatch sighed and squirmed to get himself more comfortable. It seemed like he was tired, and probably hadn't been awake for very long. Dusk soon stood and turned, immediately seeing the children there. He smiled, although he definitely seemed confused by their presence. Yet he didn't even bother asking what they were doing here. He simply smiled warmly at them and turned back to Thatch.

" Looks like you've got some visitors kiddo. "

Thatch gripped the back of the couch and used it to pull himself up. The only reason Dusk didn't help him sit up this time was so the child could preserve his dignity. The children slowly walked over to the vampire and sat at the foot of the couch. Thatch looked just as confused as Dusk as he looked at his friends.

" Wh-what are you all doing here? "

" There's a scare assignment today, "

Casper explained softly, turning to DummyGirl who finished for him.

" So we thought we'd see how you were feeling. "

" The headmasters seriously let you come see me? "

Thatch asked in amazement, getting the others to simply giggle. He simply assumed they wouldn't answer. They'd either snuck off or they actually DID get permission. He didn't know, nor did he really care. He was ridiculously happy that they came to see him.

" How are you feeling Thatch? "

Mantha asked gently, getting a nervous grin from Thatch. He was about to say he was fine, when Fatch cut him off.

" And don't lie. "

Thatch crossed his arms and pouted a little before answering.

" Ok, I guess. Don't... wanna EAT anytime soon, but other than that... "

Mosshead frowned gently before sitting up beside him.

" You want anythin' Thatch? "

He asked sweetly. Thatch smiled a bit and shook his head.

" No thanks Mossy. I'm alright. "

" Hey Thatch... "

Ra said softly, toying with one of his loose bandages.

" I, um... told them about the potion... "

Thatch gasped lightly at this before looking down, bringing his knees close.

" W-we don't care that you didn't tell us dude! "

Slither hurried.

" We're just hoping the potion didn't cause this is all! "

" S-subject change! "

Jake interrupted, cupping both sides of the child's face.

" Wanna play a game?! "

Slowly Thatch nodded, confused beyond belief at this point. Everyone was just throwing stuff out there, and he was losing track of who to follow. So he simply agreed with the werewolf, hoping that some games would entertain him.

* * *

**I know, this chapter was kinda bad. I'm sorry. :(**


	5. Comforting

**I'm sorry, I'm really tired tonight. So this chapter might not be any good. **

* * *

Thatch coughed harshly, bringing his knees close instinctively. It was Tuesday now, and he was currently alone in the house. He thought... at least he knew Dusk was out getting medicine, and Midnight had taken Katie, Keira and Kyle. He wasn't sure what Marco was doing though...

To be honest, Thatch was bored out of his mind. No one was here, and he didn't feel like he'd be able to get over to any of his electronics without getting sick. Yes, he felt so bad he couldn't move without feeling sick to his stomach. Hence why he hadn't moved from the couch in the passed few hours.

He could always text someone. His bat phone was right next to him on the table after all. But all his friends were in school right now, and he didn't think any of them even OWNED a cell phone. Either way, wether they did or not, he didn't want to bother them.

Slowly Thatch reached over and grabbed the water off the table, taking a small sip. The water was cool and pleasing to him, but since his throat ached so much, it hurt to swallow. Sighing in disappointment, he placed the glass back down and leaned into the back of the couch, hating this sickness even more. He felt so tired and he couldn't really do anything without a painful consequence. He was beginning to pray to Flash to take this stupid fever away already.

He turned to the tiny tablets on the table as well, contemplating wether or not to take them. For pain relief for his head. Now, as helpful as they sounded, Thatch had always hated the idea of taking pills since the "attempt" made a year ago with the sleeping pills. Now, there were only two left out on the table for him, but he'd always been paranoid since then. But honestly, who could really blame him?

Thatch soon decided against it, as his pain was completely tolerable, and slowly laid back down on the couch, wincing at the head rush he got. He'd always hated getting sick. Especially with a fever like this. He couldn't do anything, and he often didn't want to fall asleep. He got bad dreams a lot when he was sick. More than the average person at least. It was really annoying at times...

Thatch almost wanted to believe it was simply his ears ringing, but he thought he heard the floor boards creek. He turned his head to the side, not wanting to focus in on the floor creaking. If he did, he'd only become paranoid, and he couldn't afford that right creaking soon turned into normal footsteps along the carpet, catching Thatch's attention now. He hadn't thought anyone was home... was there still some one here?

Soon one of the older vampires came into view, and it took a bit for him to realize it was Marco. The prince in question looked absolutely terrified for some reason, before his eyes focused on Thatch, slowly relaxing and smiling softly. The prince sat on the edge of the couch, looking down at the child.

" Hello Thatch. "

Marco said softly.

" How are you feeling? "

Thatch wanted to say he was fine, however he began to cough violently instead. Marco winced at the sound before helping the child sit up, rubbing his back gently. Thatch really was grateful for it as well. It helped him breathe a little better, oddly enough...

" Yeah, coughing sucks... "

Marco said jokingly, patting the others shoulder.

" M-Marco... "

Thatch choked out, grabbing at his neck. He could still only barely breathe, but he wanted to know...

" Are YOU... ok...? "

Marco raised an eyebrow, a soft smile tugging onto his lips once more.

" What do you mean? "

" I mean... why did you look so... terrified...? "

Marco froze, eyes wide now in shock, looking like he was about to pass out from fear or something. He looked upset too... now Thatch was even more curious about what was wrong with the older. Slowly Marco sighed, blinking sadly.

" Just... had... another dream... about hell... "

He breathed, leaning back into the couch.

" They're, um, getting better considerably, but... "

" They're still terrifying... "

Thatch finished for him, carefully embracing the other. Marco looked shocked at this, looking down at him with wide eyes, surprised when he felt the child shaking.

" I... could never know what you went through Marco... "

The vampire said softly, fighting the urge to sneeze.

" But I'll listen if you ever need to talk... "

Marco lowered his eyes a bit, a small smile tugging at his lips before he hugged the boy back. Even though he was so young, and currently had a high fever, Thatch was still being sweet and caring... it was very admirable in a creature... it really was...

Suddenly he felt Thatch cringe from beneath his arms before the boy swiftly pulled away. Marco panicked a bit, trying to figure out what was wrong when Thatch answered his question. He'd reached down and grabbed the bowl Dusk had left out for him, turning away from him. Marco frowned at the retching he heard, gently rubbing his back again.

" You poor kid... "

Marco sighed, slowly standing up and walking into the kitchen. Thatch was actually pretty thankful for this as well, as he felt incredibly gross right now. Besides, Marco didn't need to see this...

Slowly Marco returned with a can of ginger ale, placing it on the table, equally as slowly taking the bowl from the child. Thatch moaned, reaching over and grabbing the can from the table and clicked it open, slowly taking small sips. ' So gross... ' He mentally grumbled.

Marco returned once more, this time with some small tablets in his hand. Thatch flinched and backed into the arm of the couch, praying Marco wasn't trying to get him to take something.

" I-it's ok. "

The prince reassured him.

" They're just mints. "

" ... Promise? "

" Promise. "

Without a second thought Thatch snatched the mints and immediately popped them into his mouth. He normally didn't care for mints, ( especially since Fatch was the only one in the house who had some, and they were EXTREMELY strong ) but anything was better than leaving his mouth the way it was.

" Thanks Marco. "

" No worries. Glad I could help. "

Slowly Marco sat down again and carefully placed Thatch into his lap. Thatch looked up at him in confusion before the older explained.

" Wanna watch some tv? "

Thatch smiled brightly, unexpectingly nuzzling into the older's cold arms.

" Sounds cool. "

* * *

**Awww... This was a cutesy chapter. ^u^**


	6. A little bit closer

**This'll be a cute chapter I think. Enjoy!**

* * *

The doorbell sounded throughout the house that morning, and Dusk IMMEDIATELY ran to answer it before it woke Thatch up. It was an early Wednesday morning, and Dusk was a bit more worried about Thatch. It almost seemed like his fever actually managed to get worse. Hence, he didn't want anything disturbing the boy unless it was necessary. The poor kid needed his sleep. Opening the door, wincing as it made a horrible squeaking sound, he was surprised to find Makenzi. With a wide smile he quickly brought her into a tight hug, almost not wanting to let go. However, he did, and let her into the house, closing the door with another long squeak.

The two made their way to the dining room, sitting across from one another. Dusk smiled at her, his heart fluttering a little just by her presence. But he knew he had to ask her what was going on.

" So what brings you here Makenzi? "

The angel seemed confused, looking at Dusk with her sparkly sapphire eyes.

" We had a date, remember? "

She responded softly, seeming a little hurt by the fact she had to remind him.

" We were going to Applebee's for lunch... "

Oh shoot! Dusk had been so preoccupied with Thatch that he forgot to call her and cancel! Dusk brought his hands close, wearing a slight panicked look, debating on how he was going to break it to her without her getting upset. He was sure she'd understand his reason for canceling- that wasn't the problem. The problem was canceling without giving her a heads up...

" Makenzi, I'm so sorry... but I can't go... "

Makenzi frowned, her wings clamping further shut.

" But why? "

" Thatch is really, REALLY sick... and I can't just leave him like this... "

The angel frowned, obviously deep in though. Dusk gulped, almost afraid the woman was going to be too upset and want to "take a break". He really did love her, and didn't want to lose her over a simple mistake. He hoped she'd understand why he had to cancel... he hoped she forgave the fact he'd forgotten to call her and cancel the date... he probably should've remembered, but with everything that had been happening...

Makenzi soon sighed and stood up, Dusk standing up not soon after. He began to fear the worse, based on her seldom look. He simply KNEW she was going to break things off. That she was going to call him a stupid idiot, and not even want to remain friends. That he'd be eating all of Fatch's ice cream for WEEKS if she ended it now...

" I get it love. "

She finally responded, smiling brightly and opening her wings gently.

" Family comes first. So how about instead of going out, I stay here for a few days and help you look after little Thatchy? "

Dusk soon smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around the woman, a great sense of relief washing over his entire being. He actually felt a little silly for being so over dramatic about Makenzi dumping him over something like this. She was so kind and understanding, why would she have dumped him over THIS? She was in no way that kind of girl.

Slowly they departed, holding each others hands, Dusk beginning to lead her to the living room and showed her where Thatch was resting. As she'd expected, he was sleeping, and looked sick of course. But she hadn't expected it as bad as it was.

The poor boy was sweating profoundly, his cheeks burning bright red, and his breathing was heavily labored. Yet he was also shivering, as if he were cold despite his warm, sweaty appearance. Feeling warm while sick... nothing was as annoying as that.

Makenzi frowned, brushing a hand against the child's forehead. It was unbearably warm, signaling a very high fever. Now the angel would never tell Dusk this, but she could see the fever Thatch here had was fatal. With proper care, he'd be perfectly fine. No worries. But they'd have to keep a close eye on him, to make sure his illness didn't take a too much of a toll on him.

Thatch seemingly struggled to roll onto his side, huffing greatly once he managed to do so. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, soon acknowledging the angels presence. Although, he seemed to either be upset about her presence, or he was to tired to care that she was here. Either way, he seemed a little off.

" ... G... Good mor... ning... Mak... enz-zi... "

His voice sounded dreadful, almost like he couldn't talk at all. It was raspy and hoarse, barely above a whisper. Makenzi frowned once more before putting on a warm smile.

" Good morning sweetie. "

The angel said softly, as loud voices would hurt his head, and his probably ringing ears. Her hands hovered above him, speaking again.

" Would it be alright if I helped you sit up? "

Thatch blinked tiredly, seemingly contemplating wether or not he would want her to sit him up. Slowly he nodded, swallowing as he did so, using his elbows to prop himself up a bit. Makenzi smiled and carefully wrapped her arms around him, bringing the boy into her lap. To her amazement, Thatch didn't even stir. Thatch had never let her do this before... perhaps he was just too tired to pull away...?

" Would you perhaps like a story hon? "

Thatch blinked and looked up at her softly, looking confused. His eyes had actually become quite hazy...

" I can see you're having a bit of trouble sleeping. When I was little, my mother would read me stories when I wasn't feeling well. It always helped me sleep... maybe it would help you. "

If he could've, Thatch would've blushed. Slowly he nodded, watching Dusk leave out of the corner of his eye to get a book. The young vampire looked up at her in question, wondering why she was being so nice to him. He hadn't exactly been "civil" with her. Did she just genuinely want to be nice to him? Or was she doing it to get even closer to Dusk? She didn't seem like the type to do that though...

Soon Dusk returned with a book in his hands, passing it over to the angel. Makenzi smiled gratefully and flipped the book open to the first page.

" The tale of two towns. "

She read. Thatch shifted a bit, bringing his hand to his chin. Dusk simply smiled at the sight of Makenzi reading to the child, seeing that the two were getting a bit closer. Maybe Thatch would start accepting Makenzi a bit more. He sincerely hoped so...

* * *

**Awwww... Thatch is starting to accept Makenzi. ^u^**


	7. Panicked

**My poor baby Thatch... this'll be a hard chapter for him...**

* * *

Something wasn't right... and unfortunately it was something that was truly worrying.

Thatch clutched at his neck, whining as he felt like he couldn't breathe at all. The vampire forced himself to stand, ignoring the pounding in his head, trying desperately to make his legs move. He knew he needed help... he couldn't breathe at all at this point... he needed Dusk... or even Midnight, who's room was closer.

He took his first step on the stairs, looking back and at the clock on the wall. Midnight. Officially Thursday. He turned back and focused on where he was walking. His legs were shaky, and heavy, and he couldn't afford to miss a step less he fall flat on his face. On the bright side at least the movement was helping him breathe a little better. On the down fall, his lack of breathing properly was beginning to make him feel light headed. It was only a matter of time before he passed out...

To his relief, he finally made it to the top of the stair case, getting him to smile weakly. Slowly he walked over to Midnight's snowy white door, knocking on it hurriedly. There was the sound of shuffling on the inside for a bit, and a soft girlish yawn before it was finally opened. Midnight had her hangs in a single braid, and she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with an oval white circle at the chest, and long black pajama sweat pants with white at the top of the pants. Much more simple than her normal attire. Yet, as usual, what ever she wore looked cute on her.

The girl looked tired, but immediately woke up once she found out it was Thatch. Not surprised, as he only left the couch to go to the bathroom, and even then Dusk carried him there.

" Is everything ok sweetie? "

She asked softly, looking truly worried. Thatch tried to speak, but nothing seemed to come out. The world around him was beginning to haze and fade in and out. He looked up at her nervously, finally managing to out a single word.

" H-help... "

Midnight gasped, arms immediately shooting out to catch him as he fell.

" Thatch?! "

Midnight called in a panic, the fear growing as the child didn't respond. Or even making any indication he'd heard her. The girl took a deep breath, realizing now was not the time to act like a scared helpless little girl. She needed to act fast. Summoning all her courage, she scooped the child into her arms and began racing downstairs. She knew she couldn't either call an ambulance, as it'd take to long to get here, or wake up the others. Which would also take to long. Thatch needed attention NOW.

Kicking the door open, Midnight rushed out into the rainy night, the only thing in her mind was to get Thatch to a hospital. And soon. She didn't know how much time he had...

Taking a sharp right turn, she picked up her pace as she was now in downtown Deedstown. If she slowed even slightly, she'd be risking the chance of getting seen by a human. And giving Thatch's current state, getting caught would NOT be beneficial.

The hospital came into view, and Midnight couldn't have been any more relieved. Thatch wasn't moving at all, and she feared he was beginning to pass on... upon approaching the door, she swiftly kicked it open, shocking a good deal of doctors with her entrance. She couldn't have cared less.

The vampire rushed over to Jenette, who immediately seemed to understand. The purple haired woman was clearly very good at her job, and held many years of life experience in the area. The humanoid rushed over and grabbed a stretcher, signaling for Midnight to set Thatch down on it. The creature wasted no time in doing so, gently placing the child down.

Thatch's had suddenly gripped her own, shocking both her and Jenette.

" Please... "

He wheezed, his voice barely even audible.

" Stay with me... "

Midnight smiled sadly, placing her other hand upon his own.

" Of course honey... "

She responded.

" I'm not going anywhere... "

* * *

Midnight sniffled a little, trying her best not to cry, simply holding onto the child's hand. As she promised, she didn't leave. She was in the hospital room with Thatch now, praying that her siblings got her soon. Jenette had allowed her to call them, seeing as how this WAS a medical emergency. However, she assumed Dusk might've been forced to take the car, as he couldn't sprint like she could. The only reason SHE sprinted was because it was an emergency.

The girl looked down at Thatch again, frowning at the state he was in. He was still sweating greatly, but now he was wearing a nasal cannula, and an IV was attached to his arm. He was clearly close to death even... and that frightened the woman to the core.

A hand fell on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly before looking up, seeing Jenette there, looking seldom.

" Miss Midnight, will you follow me please? "

Midnight looked down at Thatch again, not wanting to leave as she told him she wouldn't, but slowly stood. She knew Jenette must have some important medical stuff to say... and she had to hear what she had to say. Slowly Midnight closed the door and turned to the woman, finding her face looking truly sad.

" As you know he's got a very bad fever. "

Jenette explained softly.

" However, while I was examining him, I found a few things that were a little... off. There's an unknown substance floating around his system, and I think it's what's making him so sick. "

The humanoid turned for a second, reaching over and grabbing her clipboard off the nearby cot. She scribbled down a few things before looking back up at Midnight.

" Also, it's a little unusual, but it seems like he has an unnatural pain in his abdomen. "

" What...? "

" I had to do a proper inspection, and I found that there's a syringe induced injury on his gut. It's got a slight shade of purple to it, and it's clearly infected. I think that, thanks to it, his stomach might be in the most pain. "

Midnight frowned greatly, her heart simply going out to the child at this point. The poor boy was probably in so much pain...

" I'd like to keep him here until he recovers. "

Jenette continued.

" Just in case his condition takes a turn. "

" I understand Jenette. "

Midnight said softly, hearing a voice coming up on Jenette's walkie talkie. It was saying that five vampires had just walking into the lobby. Three boys and two girls. And midnight instantly knew them to be her siblings. She almost didn't want to tell them about Thatch's condition. Yet at the same time, she knew it would be easier to tell them than Fatch when he came home for the weekend...

* * *

Soon the siblings were in the room as well, Keira and Kyle were holding Thatch's right hand, while Dusk had his hand resting gently on his left hand. Jenette had repeated her news to the others, and now they were all afraid to leave him. They knew Fatch would be here too if he hadn't been at school...

The others say Thatch's eyes twitch a bit before they slowly opened, looking slightly better than they had been in the last couple days. But they still held a "far away" look, so they knew he still wasn't feeling very well.

" H-hey guys... "

He muttered softly, looking back and forth between Dusk, to Midnight and Marco, and over to Keira and Kyle. They were all smiling with obvious relief, but they were all clearly worried. Thatch really did feel bad for worrying them like he did... but it's not like he suffocated on purpose. He wouldn't do it again if he had a choice.

With a bit of help from Dusk and Kyle, he was able to sit up, although he was breathing a bit harshly. He sighed a bit once up before smiling again.

" I'm sorry for making you all worry so much... "

He felt the grip on his right hand tighten, and he turned to see it was Kyle that tightened it, honestly surprised it was him who tightened the grip. Between the two of them, he expected it to be Keira.

" It's not a problem Thatch. "

He said firmly, his voice void of any shyness.

" We'd rather make sure you're alright. Besides, it's important to worry about family. "

Thatch blushed greatly at this, amazed that just came out of Kyle. And it seemed Kyle soon noticed this expression as well, for he soon blushed himself and let go of his hand, twirling the longer strand of his red hair. Without any warning, Thatch locked the child into a tight hug, shocking both Kyle and the rest of the Ramirez siblings.

" You're such a sweet kid Kyle... "

Thatch muttered, getting Kyle to roll his red irises in his direction.

" I'm lucky to call you my little brother... "

Kyle felt his eyes water a bit, touched by this, hugging Thatch tightly, hearing the girls in the room say aww.

" Ah... I hate to interrupt... "

Dusk chuckled, placing a hand on Thatch's shoulder. The children soon departed, looking at Dusk questionably.

" But it's still really early- one really. And these two little RASCAL'S need their sleep. "

The older ruffled Keira and Kyle's hair playfully, getting Thatch to smile as well.

" Will I... still see you guys tomorrow? "

He asked softly.

" I just... don't wanna be alone here... "

Dusk smiled widely, sitting beside the other and placed a gentle hand on his knee.

" Of course you will. Get some sleep kiddo. "

Thatch smiled, waving as they left. As soon as they were gone, however, he flinched and coughed harshly into his arm. He'd been holding THAT in since they got here. While a part of him felt considerably better, the other part still felt horrid. Thatch flopped back into his bed, sighing softly. Despite how much this stunk, at least he knew he wouldn't be alone too often.

* * *

**I feel like I rushed the ending, sorry. Goodnight everyone! **


	8. Weekend begins well terribly

**I'm soooo happy today! I did well on a job interview (don't know if I've got it yet) and I got my Casper's scare school spooky sports day game! The funny thing is I already beat it. XD**

**IT WAS SO SHORT! But I'm still proud of myself, and now I can play as Thatch! *stands in a proud pose* Might go through it again just to play as him too. x3**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Fatch took a unnecessarily large bit of his turkey tomato sandwich, smiling as he savored the flavor. It was Friday now, and the little monsters were on the pirate ship on their way home for the weekend. And for the Friday itself. The headmasters said there was a staff meeting and so everyone got the day off. And anyone who lived farther away, like Ra for example, was staying in Deedstown for the weekend as well. They were all going to have so much fun, and maybe if Thatch was well enough they could all go celebrate it with some ice cream. Everyone knew Fatch wouldn't have any complaints about THAT.

Casper smiled as he felt Lexi nuzzle into his arm, blushing brightly before bringing her into a hug. From across the way, he could hear Mantha giggling at him as well. Clearly she found their relationship adorable.

But Casper didn't want to linger on that too much right now. He was still focusing on Thatch. He really DID hope the other was feeling better. It had been a whole week already, and to make things worse, they hadn't heard from him at all in that time. Maybe he was better, but Dusk was keeping him home to make sure? He couldn't tell. But the point was, he was excited to meet up with him again.

Casper turned his head off to the side, beginning to wonder what the weekend had in store for them. Perhaps they could all go out and watch a movie? Or even head to the park and play frisbee. Fatch and Jake might have an unfair advantage, with their speed and all, but at least Jake would like chasing after it. As much as the werewolf hated to admit it, he enjoyed chasing after tennis balls and frisbees. He remembered the day he figured it out too.

* * *

_The ghost threw a tennis ball up into the air, catching it one handed. He and Jake were sitting on the steps of Scare School, waiting for the morning classes to begin, and neither were too sure what to do. _

_Throwing it up once more, he tried to close his hand around it, however he missed, and began bouncing down the steps. He was about to chase after it, when he realized Jake beat him to the draw. The werewolf was racing on all fours after it, grabbing it with his mouth as he finally caught it. Casper had to try now to laugh when he saw it, as he'd never seen the werewolf behave like this before. Soon Jake raced in front of him, squatting in front of him with his hands up in a begging sense, tail wagging happily as he was seemingly waiting for Casper to yank the ball from his mouth. _

_The ghost was not one to disappoint either, pulling the ball away, pulling his arm back and throwing it as hard as he could. Jake wasted NO time chasing after it either. As Jake began to zoom in on it, Casper couldn't help but laugh out loud. He'd never have expected Jake to act so much like a puppy. _

* * *

Casper wouldn't tell him, as he didn't want to embarrass him, but he'd been hoping to play fetch with Jake again. The werewolf was actually really good at it, and it was really fun while it lasted. Too bad he got so embarrassed when they finished up.

The ship soon jerked to a stop, shocking the ghost back to reality. The boy stood from his chair, his hand never departing from Lexi's, walking with his friends down the ramp. He was ready for a nice weekend with everyone. And some sleep wouldn't hurt either. He could tell everyone was feeling tired.

Turning, he saw the Ramirez house actually coming into view already. Strange guess they'd been walking longer than he thought. Turning again, he saw Fatch smiling brightly now at the sight of his house, and it brought a smile to Casper's face. It always made him feel better when he saw Fatch happy. His smile put the sun to shame.

The children quickly approached the house, Fatch in the front and digging in his jean pocket, pulling out his key and unlocked the door, slowly letting everyone in. The atmosphere was strangely quiet in the house, and it seemed sad as well. Casper raised an eye, looking over the living room couch, surprised to find Thatch wasn't there._ ' So he's better then. '_ He thought happily.

The group moved through the dinning room and into what the Ramirez play called the family room. The room where they keep all their toys, movies and video games. Anything with entertainment factors. And they found the siblings were all there. However, they all looked sad, and it didn't take long for Casper to notice Thatch wasn't there either. Strange...

Fatch quickly approached Dusk, his smile soon faltering as he noticed the older's seldom expression. He gulped nervously, taking a deep breath before speaking.

" Dusk? Is everything ok? "

Dusk blinked and looked down, worrying the children.

" Where's Thatch? "

Casper asked a bit cheerfully.

" We were hoping he would like t- "

" He's not here. "

Dusk interrupted bluntly, sounding truly sad. They all waited for him to speak- to elaborate- but he never did. Finally growing curious and irritated at the lack of explaining, Mantha asked.

" Well where is he then? "

The siblings remained silent, everyone beginning to fear the worse. They knew Thatch wasn't dead- no one was crying. But the way they were acting... they could only expect the worst.

" ... He's... "

Kyle muttered, his voice choked greatly.

" In the hospital... "

Immediately the children's spirits fell upon hearing this, worry etching it's way into their hearts. No one could believe it.

" Wh-what happened...? "

Ra asked shakily, almost dreading the answer.

" He woke me up yesterday, and he couldn't breathe well. "

Midnight explained sadly, looking down at her hands.

" Passed out from lack of oxygen even. I panicked and ran him over to the hospital... and Jenette wants to keep him under observation for a while. Just in case his condition takes a turn... "

Keira sniffled as her sister finished before sighing, looking up at Dusk with big round pleading ruby eyes.

" Is it time to go see him, Dusk? "

Dusk looked at his sister softly before he smiled a bit, scooping her up and into his arms as he stood up, cradling her gently.

" Yeah. It's time. "

Turning to the other children, he smiled softly in thought.

" Would you all like to come see him too? "

" We'd be happy to. "

Casoer said as happily as he could muster.

" Thank you. "

* * *

As the large group walked down the hall, the ghost couldn't help but wonder what condition Thatch was in. It must've been pretty bad if he was in the hospital. But at the same time, he was sure he was ok. After all, Jenette was the best doctor he knew.

Soon they came to the vampires door, and Casper went to open it when is SWUNG open, luckily phasing right through him. Turns out Richard was there, yet he looked a little upset. Upset, as in genuinely upset and a hint of furious. The ghost was going to ask why when the human pushed passed him, stomping his way out the door. Casper could only wonder what was wrong as he tried to shake it off, walking into the room.

Turns out Thatch was wide awake (obviously as Richard was just in there but still) and actually sitting up now, kinda looking like he was about to sneeze. As if on cue, he did, indeed, sneeze.

" Bless you. "

Casper blessed with a soft chuckle. Thatch looked up at him, blushing brightly at this before scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

" Ah... thanks... "

The children began giggling at him, soon surrounding the bed. Casper actually sat by his side, Ra on the other side.

" Anyway, we heard about what happened yesterday. "

Casper began softly. He saw Thatch freeze up greatly, looking worried.

" Are you feeling alright? "

" Um... y-yeah. I'm alright. "

Thatch soon poked at the nasal cannula, looking greatly irritated by it.

" This stupid things bothering me, but other than that... "

The others laughed at that, even more so as Thatch sneezed again. Except Ra, who couldn't focus on the joke. He had a few things on his mind.

" Hey Thatch? "

The mummy asked softly.

" Why did Richard leave looking so ticked? Did you two get in a fight or somethin'? "

Thatch blinked, looking confused as heck.

" He was upset...? "

He pondered, looking out the doorway.

" Strange, he was fine a while ago... uh, no, we didn't get into a fight. I... don't think we've EVER gotten into a fi- "

Thatch suddenly cut himself off, coughing violently into his hand. Reacting quickly, Casper and Ra reached over to pat his back, trying to help him calm down. Luckily it helped, as he soon calmed down. Unfortunately, once he moved his hand, they found it was absolutely coated in blood. The children gasped, Thatch panicked a bit.

" D-don't worry! "

He whispered, his voice fading greatly.

" I-it's not mine! J-Jenette's been making sure I still drink plenty of bl-! "

Once again he cut himself off to cough, and the others resumed rubbing his back.

* * *

_" That stupid, no good son of a-! "_

_The boy had to take a deep breath to calm himself before sighing, stomping his foot. _

_" No matter. I'll teach that demon a lesson he'll NEVER, EVER forget. "_

* * *

**Suspense. Goodnight everyone!**


	9. Almost out of time

**This'll be sad... be prepared. **

* * *

_The group of friends walked silently to the hospital, Mantha carrying a small bouquet of flowers in her hand. Casper, Mantha, Ra, Slither, Mosshead, DummyGirl and Fatch were all heading over to check on Thatch. They'd been worried since yesterday about him. He seemed to grow weaker as they'd left him. He'd denied it, but they all knew better. They were really hoping he was feeling better today..._

_They'd all wanted Dusk and Makenzi to come with them, but they hadn't been home all morning. Fatch was honestly worried about it, but he didn't have time to question it. He'd simply ask them later. _

_Soon they approached the building, and they were all very relieved by it. Their paranoia came hurtling back at them, however, as they found the building rushing around in a panic. Multiple doctors were shouting, dragging people around on stretchers or running with hands full of paper. Either way, the entire building was in a hectic mess. _

_The children could only look on in horror at the spectacle, unable to believe any of it. They knew hospitals COULD end up like this on some days, but they'd had YET to see it before this. Swiftly, as to not get in the way of the chaos, they raced to the waiting room, wanting to go see Thatch once things quieted down a little. They immediately sat down, praying this ended soon. _

* * *

A great deal of time passed, and things were beginning to calm down. There were still a few doctors hurrying about, but it was no where NEAR as bad as it'd been before.

They were, however, noticing a pattern in the injured people. Every one of them had some form of burn on them. Some were down right charred, some had only minor burns, while some appeared dead from the intensity of the burns. What ever was going on was clearly fire related. They just hoped all this chaos didn't effect Thatch's treatment. Since Jenette seemed so experience, she might be called to treat another patient...

Looking up and down the hall that led to the rooms, Mantha saw a few people she hadn't seen since they'd figured out Thatch, Zeke and Richard were vessels. Gold, Silver and Bronze. It had been so long, she'd almost forgotten what they'd looked like... The problem was, each one was hurt as well. Gold's right wing was forced shut by bandages and his tail was completely wrapped up, Silver had a broken left arm set in a sling and a boot on his right leg, and Bronze had heavy bandages wrapped around his head and a thick bandaid on his left cheek. Strangely though, none of them seemed... upset... about it. If anything they seemed a bit pleased.

Slowly Mantha got up, approaching the three cautiously. Since they WERE the children of Flash, she had a very faint fear of them. Especially Silver, who seemed to be the stronger of the three. It didn't take long for them to notice her.

" Oh hey. "

Gold said, surprisingly calmly for him.

" What's up? "

" What happened to you three? "

Mantha asked, wasting no time, looking at the other two from around him.

" Eh. Fought Septimus while in a burning building. "

Silver responded simply, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

" No biggie. "

" You got hurt. "

DummyGirl called out, raising an eyebrow. Once again Silver was unfazed.

" As I said. No biggie. "

" You don't care much about pain, do you Silver? "

Fatch called, getting another shrug from the boy.

" Not really. Fighting Septimus is pretty common for us. Besides, we saved lives. That's good enough for me. "

" ... Spoken like a true hero... "

Fatch breathed, actually sounding... awestruck. And that didn't come very often from HIM. He must think rather highly of this boy.

" So do you think it's safe to go see our friend Thatch now? "

Mantha asked gently, getting a nervous look from all three of the brothers. Bronze even went so far as to whine and hide behind Gold. This got the zombie girl to glare a bit at them, assuming they were hiding something from everyone.

" What? "

She hissed, watching as Gold looked down.

" Well... "

The angel brother muttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

" I over heard Jenette talking about something... his condition... took a turn... "

" Which could mean a lot of things! "

Bronze hurried in, before Silver placed a hand on his shoulder to silence him.

" All we can say... "

Silver finished up.

" Is take some caution if you chose to go in there. "

The children all looked at each other nervously before sprinting to Thatch's room.

Silver had been right to caution them...

* * *

Thatch was shuddering uncontrollably, and it seemed like he was having a hard time breathing. It... it kinda looked like he was dying... Jenette was frantically moving about the room, throwing around medications and multiple surgical tools, seemingly trying to find something specific.

But the children paid it little mind. They all immediately rushed over to the vampire, Mantha and Fatch grabbing either hand.

" Thatch, what's wrong?! "

Mantha yelped, hoping he'd hear her.

" Pl-please look at us! "

Fatch whimpered, clearing his throat immediately afterwards in fear of breaking down.

" He can't hear you right now. "

Jenette said simply, turning to the children. She bent down by the ill vampire child, poking a syringe into his wrist.

" He hasn't opened his eyes in a while either. I feel like something unusual's going on. This isn't normal... "

The woman pulled some blood and removed the needle, walking over to her equipment again. Curious, the children walked over and watched her work. They couldn't help but wonder what she was looking for, exactly. It didn't seem like it would do anything to help him...

Upon clicking something, Jenette gasped, and clasped her hands against her mouth in obvious shock. The children tried to see it, but all they saw was a lot of grey dots in the blood.

" Oh this isn't good! "

The woman yelped, typing even further.

" Wh-what's wrong?! "

Mosshead cried, trying to comprehend what was on the screen.

" When he got here, I saw bit's of this in his blood, "

Jenette explained.

" But it's multiplied 10x faster than anything I've ever seen! If it persists, I... "

The woman lowered her eyes, and unfortunately Fatch caught on to this.

" Has he been injected with anything recently? "

She asked, getting Ra to stand ridged.

" This isn't a normal virus... he couldn't get it naturally. "

" The potion! "

Ra howled, hands on his face nervously.

" H-how do we cure him?! "

Jenette looked down sadly at this, and everyone immediately began dreading the worst.

" I... I don't know... I don't even know if there IS a cure... "

" So... thi... s is... I-t... th'n... "

Everything fell silent, and everyone turned to see poor Thatch struggling to stay awake. His eyes were dull, no longer holding any shine to them, and it was clear it wouldn't be long before all the life in them would be gone. Yet through all this, through all the pain and sadness, he was still wearing a smile. As if he were trying to say everything was ok.

The children exchanged worried glances before approaching the vampire once more, kneeling at his bed side.

" I... 'm... gonna... d-d-d... "

" Shh... "

Mantha soothed, taking hold of the vampire's hand once more. And if his face hadn't been so red already, he would've blushed.

" Don't talk. Save your strength. "

Thatch hummed a bit, closing his eyes and rolling his head to the side. His breathing was slowing greatly as well.

" ... This is all my fault... "

The group turned to Ra, Thatch's eyes snapping open at this.

" If only I'd just taken the hit... if only the potion hit me instead... "

Suddenly Ra gasped, feeling a hand latch onto his own. Immediately he looked at the vampire, realizing it had been Thatch. And did the vampire EVER look upset. Frustration with a hint of kindness as weird as it sounded.

" N't... y're... fault... "

Ra looked at Thatch, as if the creature were crazy. Thatch coughed a bit, some blood trickling down his chin before forcing himself to continue.

" Y're... my friend... was... gl'd t... do I-t... "

" Thatch... please... stop... "

The mummy whimpered, hating seeing Thatch struggling and suffering this much just to talk. Just to try to comfort him...

" Ra... ther t... be me... th'n you... "

Ra whined softly, feeling himself shake in a mixture of sadness and happiness. Thatch was willing to spare him of this... and now he was going to die because of it... he wiped the tears from his eyes, watching as Thatch clenched his eyes shut, his once soft smile turning into a grimace.

The children began to worry as the vampires breathing picked up to the point he was near to hyperventilating. The sound of feet slamming to the ground got everyone, even Thatch, to look up as Fatch was glaring, looking off at the door. Yet he also had tears in his eyes, so they all knew he was speaking out of desperation.

" I'm going to see Septimus. "

" What?! "

Casper yelped, looking at Fatch as if he were crazy. Yet Fatch remained serious, not faltering in the slightest.

" I'm going to see Septimus. Only HE'D have the cure... "

" But Fatch dude, theres not enough time! "

Slither tried to reason.

" I HAVE TO TRY! "

Fatch yelled, snapping over to glare at the others.

" Fatch! "

A quiet voice yelped, and it IMMEDIATELY quieted the prince down. Thatch glared a bit, looking like he was fighting back a coughing fit.

" It's ok... "

Fatch calmed down greatly, frowning and slowly slipping to his knees, no longer fighting his tears. No one said a word, as they too were feeling the same despair. This was really it... Thatch was really...

A loud banging sound jumped the group, causing them all to jump and turn to the door. Dusk, Makenzi and Richard stood there. But each one of them looked TERRIBLE, each drenched in blood (Richard more so than the others). And the psychic in question was panting harshly, a jar full of a dark blue liquid.

Richard glared and rushed over to Thatch, who had long sense closed his eyes. The human had him sit up, popping the lid to the jar and forcing the vampire to drink it. And, if everyone hadn't been so worried about him, his reaction to the taste would've been HILARIOUS.

Thatch's eyes immediately snapped open and he began to thrash, trying to spit the liquid out. The children wasted no time in pinning him down, as they waited for him to relax and just swallow. Finally Thatch gave up and gulped, causing everyone to move away from him to give him some space. Thatch stuck his tongue out, frantically blowing raspberries and wiping his tongue with his hands, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. His eyes soon began to roll in a circle before he fell back into the sheets unconscious.

Everyone blinked, looking at Richard for some form of explanation.

" Antidote. "

He said softly.

" He's right! "

Jenette yelped, getting everyone's attention.

" He's completely stable! Basically, he's cured! "

The room erupted in cheering, no one feeling more relieved than now. Although, they all couldn't help but wonder how Richard even GOT the antidote in the first place...

* * *

**Ugh... this took WAY longer than I would've liked... -_-" **

**Hope you all liked it though! **


	10. Nt brawl

**This'll be awesome. ^u^**

* * *

The others could only stare at the human, angel and vampire as they tried to help the human clean the blood off of him. No one dared near them. They were too shocked to even think. Who were they referring to? Why, they were referring to Dusk, Richard and Makenzi of course.

The blood that stained Richard's coat was a bit too deep too. They couldn't get it off right now, so Dusk had offered to take the coat home so Mr. Bradley wouldn't question it. Turns out Richard wore a long sleeved shirt with black and white stripes on the sleeves. It actually looked really cool, so no one knew why he always wore a coat over it.

Thatch was also still knocked out from the horrid taste of the potion, and it didn't seem like he'd be waking up for a while either. What ever was in that potion must've been disgusting to make a CREATURE faint. But they all decided to leave with him when he woke up, as it might be a little easier on him.

Casper soon found he couldn't take it anymore... he had to know why Dusk, Richard and Makenzi were so coated in blood, and why it seemed like they were hurt even. Slowly he stood up from the waiting room chair, floating over to them cautiously.

" What... happened to you guys...? "

The three soon turned to the ghost, and said ghost was surprised when Richard chuckled.

" We fought Septimus for it. "

The human said calmly, seemingly pleased with himself.

" How else? "

" B-but... "

Casper stuttered, still greatly confused. Richard frowned a little before sighing. Yet he didn't say anything. Instead, Dusk responded for him.

" We went to Nerezza, fighting Septimus for the cure. We almost thought he didn't have one for a while there. But he had one, so I guess we got lucky. "

" It was Richard's idea to go after him. "

Makenzi teased lightly, placing a hand on the boys shoulder, causing him to blush at the attention.

" You see, it kinda went like this... "

* * *

_Makenzi frowned as she nuzzled into Dusk's arms, the older in question holding her closer. It was Friday, and sense Thatch's room was so crowded, most of the Ramirez siblings were out in the waiting room. Marco, Midnight, Katie, Keira and Kyle were with them as well, but Kyle was fast asleep, his hat threatening to fall off his head. But they left him be, as they knew he was worried, and sleeping would be better for him._

_The sound of stomping soon filled the room, and they all looked up to find Richard, who's eyes were now glowing a sickly green in rage. It was a miracle nothing was floating because of it._

_Dusk and Makenzi looked at each other nervously before rushing over to the child's side in hopes to calm him down. Dusk grabbed his shoulder, the human IMMEDIATELY shrugging away._

_" Don't touch me. "_

_He hissed lowly, looking furious to the point of hitting the vampire even. Dusk held his hands out in defense._

_" T-take it easy kid! "_

_Dusk stuttered, trying not to seem afraid. After all, even IF Richard was a psychic, he could still easily wipe him out._

_" What are you doing? "_

_Richard huffed to this, turning his head away, his hair whipping about._

_" I'm going to take down that stupid fire demon once and for all. "_

_" Richard that's crazy! "_

_Makenzi cried, her wings flapping furiously behind her._

_" Even IF you're you're psychic, there's no way you could possibly win! Septimus is too powerful! "_

_" I'm not going to sit here and watch Thatch die, darn it! "_

_Richard yelled, glaring harshly at the angel. The older two frowned, looking like they were contemplating on something. The human didn't care, however. He turned away from them, walking closer to the exit. When voices called out, he froze, turning back and glaring at the couple. _

_" If your dedicated to this... "_

_Makenzi began lightly, looking down to the ground sadly. _

_" Then let us come with you. "_

_" We're strong, and we could help you. "_

_Dusk continued, placing his fists on his hips. _

_" Besides, we care about him too. "_

_Richard narrowed his eyes once more before the green finally vanished. He actually seemed... grateful. _

_" Fine. Come on. "_

* * *

" Wow. You're brave Richard. "

DummyGirl said in awe. Richard blushed at this, suddenly wiping blood from his nose. Obviously he'd used a lot of psychic energy in the battle.

" Thanks. Anyway, the battle began, and even though Septimus wasn't fighting as well as normal, it was still difficult. "

* * *

_Dusk pounced up and launched hit foot into Septimus' gut, sending the fire demon flying back a good deal. The demon couldn't even react when Makenzi sent a great deal of crystals at him, piercing his wings (luckily not causing permenant tears)._

_Septimus hissed, giving his wings a harsh flap to rid himself of the crystals before shooting fire at the angel woman. Makenzi ducked, the fire burning her halo. Luckily halos don't give feelible pain to the actual angel._

_The group had been locked in combat for a while, and it seemed like they weren't getting anywhere. Septimus kept shouting he'd JUST made the potion not long ago, and he hadn't made a cure. But all great demons made a cure... and Richard knew this. He wouldn't go down now..._

_Richard glared violently, sending as much psychic energy to his right arm as possible. In a fit of anger, he threw his fist right into the demons chest, sending him flying into the nearest wall. Septimus grunted, gasping horribly when he felt Richard grab his neck._

_" What's the cure? "_

_Richard growled, tightening his grip. Septimus whimpered, setting his body on fire in an attempt to move the demon. Strangely enough, Richard's psychic flare prevented him from doing so._

_" WHATS the cure? "_

_Richard repeated, causing the fire demon to gasp painfully. _

_" C-c-cooled hell fire lava... "_

_Septimus choked, relieved when Richard let go of him. _

_" Good. Have some? "_

_" N... next room... "_

_" Good. "_

* * *

" Sweet merciful Flash... "

Fatch breathed, leaning back in his seat in a daze. Yet everyone was feeling the same way. No one knew the human was so strong, even if they KNEW he'd shortened the story considerably. After all... he was COVERED in blood.

" So Thatch is ok now, right? "

Mosshead said with a soft bounce, getting a smile from the brave group of three.

" Yes. He's fine. "

Once again the children cheered, bringing a smile to Richard's lips. The psychic in question soon noticed Fatch staring at him, the vampire soon smiling once he met his gaze. Richard soon smiled back softly, nodding in his direction. Clearly the vampire was proud of what he did.

* * *

**This could've been better... -_-"**


	11. All is well

**Final chapter. May not be to long/good... Enjoy though! :D**

* * *

" You sure you can walk man? "

Ra asked gently, offering out his arm to the other.

" N-no thanks. "

The vampire responded, his legs wobbling a great deal. Yet he remained standing. Even seemed happy to be walking despite the shaking even. Though, considering he hadn't walking without much difficulty lately, it really did make sense why he wanted to walk by himself right now. Ra would probably be the same way even.

" I've got it. "

" Well, if you need to rest, let me know, ok Thatch? "

" Of course. "

Thatch began to chuckle lightly as he continued with this part.

" Only... I think Dusk might pick me up if things get to that point. "

The two shared a laugh at this, the really funny thing being they both knew it was probably true.

Most of the students had walked home, as they didn't want to overwhelm Thatch, and now it was just him, Ra, Richard and the rest of the Ramirez family. Ra really wanted to make sure Thatch was ok. The vampire still seemed a little winded and tired... but considering he nearly died... it really did make sense...

Ra slowly caught his breath, looking towards the vampire, frowning a tiny bit as he wheezed. Even though he was cured now, it seemed Thatch was still feeling some of the effects of being sick. He was wheezing, shaking, and it seemed like his stomach ached. How he knew that LAST part was because the creature was holding his stomach as if he still felt nauseated. He knew the vampire wasn't sick right now, but it was still evident it would take a while for him to be completely well again.

The mummy soon looked down, still feeling pretty guilty about getting Thatch into this in the first place. The vampire SAID it was fine, but that didn't mean getting him into this predicament was right... Ra really wanted to make sure he was ok...

He looked up and saw Thatch sniffing at the blood staining Richard's hair. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why Thatch was sniffing it really.

" Richard, you reek of fire demon. "

Thatch said softly, sounding genuinely confused even.

" Septimus even. Why are you covered in his blood? "

' That's right... ' Ra thought softly. ' Thatch was asleep when Richard explained what he did... he doesn't know... ' He watched as the human blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

" Uh... first, is there any way you can help me get rid of it? "

Richard asked sheepishly, getting a face from Thatch.

" Um... I'm... still not feeling 100%. I don't think I can drink right now. Besides, how would I get it out of your HAIR? "

The two chuckled a bit before Richard began to speak again.

" Well... Dusk, Makenzi and I went to kick Septimus' butt for a cure. "

" R-really? "

Thatch asked, sounding both excited AND worried at the same time.

" A-are you hurt? "

" Oh no. I'm fine. Little light headed from the massive use of my powers, but I'm fine. "

" Just... promise me you won't be that reckless next time, ok? "

Richard looked confused by this before nodding, realizing Thatch just didn't want him to get hurt. It made him happy to know Richard cared that much about him...

" A-anyway, I should probably go home. "

Richard added, shaking his head a bit, causing the blood to fling at the others. Thatch held his hands up to protect himself a bit.

" Eek! Jump in the lake first! "

Thatch teased, wiping some of the blood from his face.

" Don't let Mr. Bradley see all that! "

" Heheh... right. "

Richard said sheepishly, waving as he rushed off.

* * *

The rest of the walk to the Ramirez house stayed pretty silent, no one really knowing what to say. But in Ra's case... he simply didn't know HOW to say it. He watched as the siblings walked into their house, grabbing Thatch's arm before he could enter the house. Dusk soon noticed this freeze as well, smiled, as it seemed he understood.

" Don't take too long kids. "

The prince said softly.

" Thatch may be better, but he still needs to rest a bit. "

" Yes sir. "

Ra said, nodding softly. Dusk closed the door, leaving the two alone. Thatch turned to Ra, looking confused by the mummy's sudden action.

" What's wrong Ra? "

" I... I know you said it was fine... "

Ra stuttered, hating how he was tripping over his words.

" But I still feel horrible about all this... If you hadn't protected me- "

" Oh, Ra, stop worrying about it. "

Thatch said simply, flicking his wrist to shrug off the motion.

" Again, I'd rather it be me than you. "

" B-but Thatch, y-you nearly died! "

" And? "

The vampire raised an eyebrow playfully, shrugging as he crossed his arms.

" You... really don't care...? "

Ra asked, looking confused again.

" I really don't. As long as you're ok, I'm ok. "

Ra couldn't help but smile at this. His mind was in a massive daze, yet at the same time, he couldn't help but feel happy. Warmed right down to the heart...

* * *

**This wasn't very good, I'm sorry... **

**Well, the end. Hope the story was ok in general. **


End file.
